Crash Bandicoot (Character)
Summary Crash Bandicoot is the titular protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot franchise. He is a genetically enhanced bandicoot created by the evil scientist Dr. Neo Cortex and was originally made to be part of Cortex's army of mutants, but after the Cortex Vortex failed to mind-control him, Crash fled from his castle. Upon realizing Tawna was held captive, he traveled across islands to save Tawna and halt Cortex's plan, defeating his other experiments and allies on the way. Afterwards, Crash lives on Wumpa Island with his sister, Coco, a masked spirit and father figure, Aku Aku, and a reformed ally, Crunch, usually rising up to the task whenever a crisis is averted by Cortex or other threats. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Crash Bandicoot Origin: Crash Bandicoot (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Likely around his teens Classification: Genetically Enhanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can breathe in space), Underwater Breathing (Type 3; Via scuba gear), Invulnerability, Possession and Light Manipulation with Aku Aku (Can "jack" titans in order to completely control them), Expert Close Combat, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery (Via Sneak Shoes power-up), 4th Wall Awareness (Gave the audience an eyebrow wiggle before jumping on the hog), Spin Attack, Double Jump, Superhuman Speed (Via Crash Dash power-up), Invisibility (Via Invisibility Crate and power-up from Team Racing and Nitro Kart), Intangibility (When invisible, is untouchable by lasers), Forcefield Creation with power shields, Explosion Manipulation and Shockwave Generation (Via Bowling Bombs, Tracking/Red-Eye Missiles and TNT/Nitro Crates), Air Manipulation (Via Tornado Tops), Chemical Manipulation (Via N. Brio Beakers), Flight and Spaceflight (Via jetpack, space motorcycle, Copter-Pack and magic carpet), Attack Reflection (Can deflect energy projectiles), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Via time crate. Can also temporarily slow down time for his opponenets/racers via N. Tropy Clock), Water Manipulation (Can shoot water from his mech), Fire Manipulation (Can leave trials of flame behind himself with barrel of gunpowder and shoot fireballs while riding a tank), Ice Manipulation (Via Freeze Crate and Ice Mines), Electricity Manipulation (Via pogo stick, electric shield and Static Orbs), Weather Manipulation (Via lightning item in Bash), Vibration Manipulation (Can create shockwaves with Super-Charged Body Slam), Homing Attack (Via firefly and Homing Energy Orb), Sound Manipulation (Via Sonic Ring), Energy Projection (Via magic carpet), Paralysis Inducement (Via Electro Stun Beam in Bash), Sleep Inducement (Via "Z" power-up in Bash), Possible BFR (Via Warp Orb), Size Manipulation (Can manipulate the mutant's size to store them on his pocket), Summoning (Can drop an anvil on his opponent by tagging them with the Anvil status), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid; Can survive being flattened as seen in racing games), Teleportation (Via Travel Pass), Statistics Amplification (Can physically upgrade himself via Mojo. Doubles his speed via Speed Shoes), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun anyone with one kick via Aku Aku emblem), Duplication (Can make clones of himself with The Makeanotherinator), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Survived electrocution a few times) and to Mind Control Attack Potency: At least City level (Defeated Crunch powered-up by The Elemental Masks. Defeated Uka Uka, who is superior to the Elementals, is empowered by the Evolo Ray and can fight mutants who are capable of harming him), higher with certain vehicles and Mecha Bandicoot Speed: Supersonic+, higher with Crash Dash ability. Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of dodging lightning attacks of Crunch empowered by Lo-Lo, voodoo enemies, Ee-Lectric, etc. Piloted a spaceship that keeps up with Oxide's ship which flew at these speeds) or higher reactions (Can dodge N. Gin's mech lasers) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to lift and throw a person like Cortex with minimal effort. Able to lift and throw concrete crates. Lifted two large blocks of stone over his head) Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level, higher with Aku Aku's invincibility Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with the Wumpa Bazooka Standard Equipment: Wumpa Bazooka, Jetpack, Aku Aku, Mech suit, Submarine, Submergible, between others land vehicles, etc. *'Optional Equipment:' The Makeanotherinator, Mecha Bandicoot Intelligence: Varies. Consistently shown to be a competent fighter, as well as a skilled driver/pilot, to the point where he was able to control a Mecha Bandicoot with no prior knowledge of how it works, even using it to defeat two beings of high intelligence. On the other hand, he blindly follows the orders of Cortex on two occasions, despite the latter's multiple attempts to kill him in the past, and was unable to see through a very obvious disguise made by Cortex. Crash also cannot speak coherently, with his speech being limited to a few keywords (Woah, Pancakes, and oddly enough, Buenos Días) aside from basic grunts. However, this is most likely due to nobody teaching him how to speak, rather than him not possessing the mental capacity to do so. Built a racing car with his mechanic skills and a rocket ship in the manga. Weaknesses: Aside from the aforementioned fluctuating intelligence, Crash does not know how to swim Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Spin Attack:' Crash's signature move where he spins like a top and attacks enemies around him. He has an upgraded version called the Death Tornado Spin where he spins longer, faster, and can hover in the air. *'Body Slam:' Crash jumps and slams down on anything beneath him, being able to hurt anyone else nearby. He has an upgraded version called the Super Charged Body Slam where his slam's radius is increased and allows him to break locked crates. *'Slide Attack:' Crash slides across the ground, kicking enemies out of his way. He has an upgraded version called the Super Slide where he slides faster and covers longer distance than his normal slide. *'Double Jump:' Allows Crash to jump once again while in the air. This later appears as a normal power. *'Crash Dash:' Allows Crash to sprint significantly faster at long distances than he usually does. *'Sneak Shoes:' Allows Crash to sneak onto a row of unstable Nitro crates without detonating them. *'Invisibility:' Allows Crash to be protected/untouchable by laser rays and move around undetected. *'Rocket Jump:' Allows Crash to jump vertically high enough to reach high areas, bursting through any crates he comes in contact. *'Wumpa Bazooka:' Crash summons a bazooka that fires Wumpa fruit as ammunition. This weapon proves to be powerful enough to defeat enemies, destroy machines, and even hurt Crunch. *'Jetpack:' Crash can fly in the air with a jetpack on his back. He can use his spin attack while doing so. *'Magic Carpet:' After breaking the Magic Carpet crate, Crash rides on a magic flying carpet and is capable of shooting energy projectiles. Feats: Respect threads Others Notable Victories: Spyro The Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) Spyro's profile (Both were 7-B and speed was equalized) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Comic) Sonic's Profile (Both were 7-B, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Maokai (League of Legends) Maokai's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Activision Category:Naughty Dog Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Athletes Category:Time Travelers Category:Pilots Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Possession Users Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Size Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Composite Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Water Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Speedsters Category:Duplication Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users Category:Brawlers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Mascots Category:Acrobats Category:Playstation Characters Category:Bikers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Chemistry Users Category:Acid Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sleep Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Rocket Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7